


Love

by Amber_boop



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_boop/pseuds/Amber_boop
Summary: cool
Relationships: Toyama Kasumi/Matsubara Kanon
Kudos: 6





	Love

"Kasumi I love you, wanna date?" Kanon says.

"Yes" Kasumi says.

Then they hold hand and go play among us at kasumi house

**Author's Note:**

> Something for my friend because he has shit tastes


End file.
